Internship Blues
by muchhasbeensaid
Summary: We take a little peak into the life of Maura Isles, as an intern. CHAPTER 2 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **With regards to my previous fic, _**Her**_. This is in response to **Eli**'s comment, there's nothing wrong with Jane, nor am I a Jane-hater, I just like playing with the characters and pairings. I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Peace out! :) And to **drielly** & **Laura**, I'll think about continuing that fic :) To **AlexandriaVE**, yes! Meanwhile, here's a _Rizzles_ fic. I own nothing.

**Internship Blues**

Hanging her classy street clothes up, she ran a nervous hand on her crisp blue scrub top. Taking in a deep breath, she muttered "_ER here I come"_, before turning around and heading towards the door.

It's Sunday and she's working the graveyard shift. As she makes her way to the ER she's constantly making silent prayers, trying desperately to calm herself down. Not that she doesn't like being an intern and practicing what she'd studied; in fact she loves it, she loves being able to help people and use her knowledge and skills in doing so. But there's something about the ER that freaks the hell out of her. She dislikes the uncertainty of it. She is fine with the fact that because it is the Emergency Room, anything and everything can happen; she studied to become a doctor after all, so she can handle anything, except the socialization part. She hates the fact that she has to deal with each patient and their families differently. She has already accepted the fact that she is not a people person, she even heard some people refer to her as awkward and weird.

What mortifies her the most is that she's working the late night shift, which means more insane and unlikely situations are bound to happen. Maura Isles is terrified but she confidently hides it. Somewhat… She sits on a chair next to two other interns seemingly bored and sleepy whilst reading some anatomy book.

A few minutes passed, so far so good. No major disaster has occurred. Just as she was about to head towards a nearby vending machine for her caffeine fix, the door bursts open revealing a lanky woman with unruly locks, limping whilst holding on to her left thigh which was clearly dripping with blood. With her is a younger man, kinda resembles her, holding up a guilt-filled expression on his face. He opens his mouth and addresses Maura, _"A little help, Doc?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Maura's POV<strong>

I wipe off the stunned expression on my face and usher them over towards the nearest gurney, two nurses closely following behind. I spot the other interns, unmoving. Sighing, I thought to myself: _Well, you're on your own, Isles. _A few moments and I hear sirens nearing. _Well we're even now_, I thought as I glanced at the two interns scrambling as the paramedics wheel the patient brought by the ambulance in. I turn my attention back to my patient. The young man now seated at the information desk talking to a nurse. I acknowledge the nurse who kindly prepares the instruments I need to sew this gorgeous woman up. _Wait, did I just say gorgeous? Snap out of it Maura, just start sewing her up. _I mentally scold myself. I don a fresh pair of surgical gloves and start stitching her wound.

"_How did this happen?" _I ask her through my mask-clad face, hoping I was actually loud enough for her to hear.

"_My stupid little brother knocked off the ladder as I was reaching for an unusual stuff he and my other brother threw over the ceiling fan. Stupid jerks." _Annoyance evident in her exquisitely low, sultry voice. _Did I just say sultry? Oh dear, what is up with me? I need to focus._

"_That's your little brother I suppose?" _Flicking my eyes over at the younger man on the other side of the room, slightly blocked by a few people moving around. She maintains eye contact.

"_Yes, that's the idiot! God bless him and Tommy. I just hope they didn't call Ma yet, or this place is gonna turn into a circus."_ I chuckle and she gives out a hearty laugh as well.

"_Sounds like a great family." _I say with a hint of jealousy. I never really experienced having a family that's always present as I was growing up.

"_Oh you have no idea!"_ She says with mock enthusiasm. We start another round of chuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

After a few minutes, I glance down at my injury, sensing she's about done stitching me up.

"_Ok, your seven stitches are done, Ms…?"_ She trails off as I was eyeing her handiwork on my exposed thigh.

"_Rizzoli, but please call me Jane. And thank you! I bet that'd heal out prettier than the other stitches I've had." _I flash her my signature Rizzoli grin.

"_Oh I am certain about that, I actually made even stitches so each stitch measures the same as the other and I'll give you some topical antibiotics to prevent infection. And here's one more thing, stay out of trouble, Ms. Rizzoli."_ I could've sworn she just winked at me. This Doc's cool, although she talks a lot but I have to admit, she's easy on the eyes. Plus she smells good too.

"_Well, what are the chances of me ending up here on your gurney, again? I would like to be stitched up by the best, you know." _I say with mock seriousness.

I sense her unease and I quickly blurt out, _"Just kidding, Doc."_

She loosens up and gives me a quick dimply smile.

"_And please, just Jane."_ I held out my hand.

"_Maura. Isles."_ She announces as she shakes my hand.

"_I'm still an intern, so don't expect so much from me. Just that I make pleasing stitches." _She explains.

"_Well, you must know. You did an outstanding job, Doc" _I don't care if I'm blatantly flirting right now. What are the chances of me bumping into her in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Still, I own nothing.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maura's POV<strong>

Tuesday morning brought me to the parking area of BCU; I'm scheduled to pick up my books so I can bring them at the hospital. I head out of my car and into the hallway where the students lockers are located. I'm stunned to see and realize I'm about to be carrying 5 thick, hard-bound books. So I decide to divide the load and bring out the first three to my car. Going back to my locker, I stretch my hands which are already straining from the previous load it was carrying. As I was carrying the last two books, I didn't notice someone coming up. And the next thing I knew, my books are all scattered on the floor, along with me and another female. _Wait, I recognize this person…That's right! She's the woman I stitched up last Sunday night._

"_Hey! It's you!" _She says as she looks right at me, holding up her finger slightly pointed at my general direction.

"_This wasn't the way I pictured our second encounter would be." _I blurt out without even thinking. _Oh… I can't take that back now, can I?_

"_Oh, so you were actually looking forward to a second encounter, huh?"_ She says as she helps me gather my books on the ground. I freeze on my spot, unable to respond to what she just said. That was so blatant of me; she must think I'm pathetic.

"_Hey, I'm kidding. Are you ok?"_ She must have notice my lack of reaction. She touches my arm and brings me back to reality.

"_Oh I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Well, nice to meet you again. Apologies for the inconvenience though."_ Finally able to form a coherent response, I give her shy smile.

"_No worries, Doc. Where are we bringing these books then?"_

"_Oh, no it's ok. I can manage." _I politely decline her generous yet tempting offer. Attempting to retrieve the books from her.

"_Oh, I highly doubt that." _She declares as she eyes my arms full of reddening crease marks. I blush looking at them, automatically rubbing at them.

"_Well, uhmm… To my car?"_ Was all I can say. She chuckles and shakes her head in amusement.

"_What's so funny?"_ I innocently inquire.

"_Seems you can't resist my charm, huh?" _She proudly announces, wiggling her eyebrows at me. We both laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

"_Thank you so much for giving me a hand earlier."_ She says as we sit in this rather sophisticated café. Insisting that she take me here, which, according to her is her way of expressing her utmost gratitude.

"_No problem. It's the least I can do after you did my pretty stitches. And by the way, thanks for coffee. This tastes really good." _I'm not lying when the coffee tastes good, coz it sure as hell does. This woman surely has taste.

"_You're welcome. It's my pleasure. I'm glad you're enjoying your coffee. Oh, and speaking of your wound, how is it? Are you using the antibiotic cream I gave you?"_

"_It's fine. Getting better, actually. It should heal out nicely, and yes I'm using that cream you gave me. Thanks for that, by the way."_ Swirling my cup around, I look up to see her intently listening to me, a smile slowly creeping up on her lips. I'm starting to think she's concerned about me…or my injury. Maybe she is. She's a kind soul after all.

"_Good to hear that. By the way, just out of curiosity. What was that unusual thing that caused you your recent injury? You know you mentioned it at the hospital. You said you were reaching for it with a ladder. I'm just curious, if you don't mind my question." I knew this was coming. Damn you Frankie and Tommy!_

"_Uhmmm it's a little embarrassing actually. Uhh…" _Suddenly I become speechless, I'm not really sure about sharing this bit of disastrous information with someone I just met.

"_It's okay. If you don't feel comfortable talking about it. I respect that." _She says, waving her hands, pouting a bit. A look of hurt and disappointment crossing her features.

"_Okay, it's a thong!" _I quickly blurt out, hoping no one was close enough to hear it. She stares at me with wide eyes, almost choking on her coffee.

"_Don't. You. Dare." _I glare at her with mock-seriousness. But to no avail as she is now in a fit of laughter. _Oh God! Well at least there's some comic to this conversation._

"_Are you done laughing now?"_

"_I'm sorry. It's just… Why would your brothers play with your lingerie?" _She says, trying hard to form a complete sentence while still having a blast, at my expense to say the least.

"_They're not playing with it! God, eewww! They're just making fun of me. You see, thongs are girly stuff. And I'm known to be anything BUT girly. Growing up with two brothers does that to you."_

"_Awww… That's really sweet." _She says with her puppy dog eyes. _God this woman is adorable without even trying._

"_Sweet? Are you kidding me? They are anything BUT sweet. You can have them if you want, I won't mind."_

"_I don't have siblings though, I'm an only child. So I'm not really sure if I'm capable of properly dealing with siblings at this point in my life." _She explains. Suddenly my ears are starting to ring.

"_Oh you are? No wonder you act so spoiled." _A hurt expression crosses her face.

"_I do? But…" _She trails off, her voice lowering to the point that I almost couldn't hear it.

"_Nah! Just Kidding! For an only child I'm actually surprised you're not a spoiled brat like the others."_

"_You're stereotyping me. That is quite understandable though, only children are often subject to a stereotype that equates them with spoiled brats in Western countries. G. Stanley Hall was one of the first experts to give only children a bad reputation when he referred to their situation as "a disease in itself." Even today, only children are commonly stereotyped as "spoiled, selfish, and bratty. But I'm not a brat, because I wasn't raised to become one." _She explains defensively, spewing out facts like it's a normal everyday chore.

"_Woah! Calm down. Ok. You're not like the others, I get it. Relax." _I smile widely at her, cause her to smile back at me. For a second there, I thought I upset her.


End file.
